User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Removal - Jiemma
Calm yourself, it's not a trolling blogpost. Actually, it's an official and 100% original one made by me after re-watching Fairy Tail old seasons and comparing it the most recent villains. Anyway why Jiemma is here again? A simple fact. Yesterday we removed Broly, who was accepted in the discussions when people had no clue what makes a PE and a Hate Sink. Time to finish it once and for all, and hopefully help clean the PE category. Why he doesn't qualify? There isn't much to say. Jiemma has NO redeeming qualities, has no sympathy, no tragic backstory, has moral agency, has enough individual capability, crosses the MEH twice and is completely sane. Even so he fails the Heinous Standard of Fairy Tail... BADLY. Fairy Tail is light-hearted Shounen manga and anime series is primarily focused in power of friendship and love even so its villains are way too dark and there are a plenty of them to puts Jiemma to shame. What Jiemma does? Forces Yukino so strip in front of all his guild members before kicking her out of his guild for failing the Magic Games, attempting to kill an Exceed and in his next evil deed he is seen sending Minerva, his own daughter, into a dangerous forest full of monsters and creatures to show her only the strongest survive. That's it. Only. But this show has a very high Heinous Standard; #the cultists of Zeref in Jellal's arc enslaved women and children and forced them work to death, tortured, killed and mutilated kids who tried to rebel #Jellal himself planning to enslave everyone in the world; #Brain using children in callous and painful magic human experiments; #Zeref ordering the invasion of Fiore Kindgom, allowing his forces to pillage and burn down entire towns and attempting to erase the original timeline (for good purposes although) #Faust attempting to commit genocide on the Exceed and take over the alternative Earth Land for himself; #Brandish destroying entire islands and countries; #Daphne creating an artificial dragon to destroy the entire Magnolia town just to show the kingdom the power of the dragons; #Seilah forcing families to kill themselves to show that love doesn't exist; #Jackal blowing the magic council, blowing up the head of one the magic council's member, forcing Lucy to choose the victim he is going to kill: a pregnant woman or a elderly, blowing up a town and then attempting to drag hundreds to death with him; #Zash Caine kidnapping young women and keeping them as his slaves in a dungeon to drink their blood; #Kyoka torturing human beings until they almost lose their sanity; #Future Rogue allowing more than 10,000 dragons to destroy the entire world and mankind itself; #Acnologia killing dragons to bath in their blood, wiping out all dragons and dragon-slayers of existence as well as all humankind for the solo purpose of causing random destruction; #Irene trying to kill her own daughter out of spite and summoning a freaking meteor to kill her and destroy the rest of the Earth Land continent; Jiemma fails the HS in a series where genocide, murder of children, destruction of populated towns with thousands in it, warmongering, slavery of children and women, brutal torture, attempted infanticide, etc has happened. What the proposal that approved Jiemma says in the Heinous Standard section? "He's done some pretty heinous stuff for the story's standards. He forced Yukino to strip naked in front of her guild members and leave as punishment for losing her match in the GMC. He then also tried to kill Lector, disgusted by the fact that a "weak cat" was part of his guild, even though Lector did nothing wrong and was trying to reason with him. Then there's that time where we're given flashbacks of him putting Minerva through harsh training. He would beat her up while also talking trash about her (calling her stupid, refusing to accept a weakling as his daughter, etc.) and leave her all alone in a forest for her to find her way home, all for the sake to get "strong".' Jesus, that doesn't come CLOSE to the Heinous Standard of this work yet he was approved. This PE proposal lacks any real content of the REAL situation of Fairy Tail as a whole. Some people forget it's not about being unique, it's all about how you can stand up in the middle of a story that has an insane high Heinous Standard. Jiemma could be considered less than a domestic abuser in a story where you have destroyer of universes. Veridict People should start to know the difference between a Hate Sink and a PE. Jiemma is a Hate Sink? Yes. But a PE? No. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Finished Removals